


Sarah fucking Urie? More like fucking Sarah Urie.

by spaceve



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, brendon says the word 'implied' a lot, obviously, so i had to write one, there are no sarah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: "Sarah fucking Urie," Brendon said, as he approached his younger sister in her kitchen."Brendon fucking Urie. What about your wife?" (Y/N) asked.///Rated M for language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad. I've just been wanting to write this for a while.

"Sarah fucking Urie," Brendon said, as he approached his younger sister in her kitchen.

"Brendon fucking Urie. What about your wife?" (Y/N) asked.

"Ex-wife. And I think you like her."

(Y/N) instantly turned red, "What do you mean? Of course I do, she's my friend."

"(Y/N)...you know what I mean. I think you have a crush on her."

"Really?" She blushed harder at that, if that was even possible. "What makes you say that?"

"Well...you talk about her all the time, you laugh at everything she says, whenever she compliments you, you blush even more than you are now, and you get that doe-eyed look whenever you look at her. So, I have come to one conclusion: you have a crush on her."

"Well, you're wrong," (Y/N) smirked, managing to get her blushing under control.

"I am?" (Y/N) nodded. "Well, that sucks, because I think she might just have a crush on you, too." 

That made her blush again.

"Why do you think that? She's straight, and I'm her best friend."

"So, you do admit to having a crush on her?"

"Brendon Urie, stop putting words in my mouth. I never said that I liked her."

"But, you implied it."

"Erm, do you even know what implied means, Brendon? Because I implied nothing." (Y/N) took a step closer to him, attempting to be intimidating (and ultimately failing, because of the height difference).

"Actually, (Y/N), I do happen to know what implied means. And, for your information, my ex-wife is very fucking bisexual. You should know that. You know, since you're her best friend and all." (Y/N) blushed even more at this (by this time, she was as red as a tomato).

"Well, since I didn't know she was bisexual, then I must not have a crush on her," (Y/N) shrugged, backing away.

"That literally has zero logic," Brendon nodded. "And I still don't believe you."

(Y/N) scoffed before walking away to have a seat on the couch. "Well, you're going to have to be here for a while, then, because, I don't have a crush on Sarah. I don't even know why you're so adamant on getting us together."

"Well, for starters, you two would be a fucking power couple," Brendon stated, following (Y/N) over to the couch. 

"Yeah, well, that's what everyone said about you two, didn't they?"

Brendon glared at her. "You know that Sarah and I have put aside our differences and became great friends after the split. We may not be the type of power couple that you're implying, but we're still a power couple."

"Okay, okay. You're right. But, with your logic, that means that Sarah and I are already a power couple, even though we're not dating."

Just as (Y/N) finished her sentence, her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID to find that it was, in fact, Sarah, calling her. "Hold on. Let me take this." She stepped outside before she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm like really fucking bored, and I was wondering if you were busy. I want to do something with you."

"Oh, yeah, what did you have in mind?" (Y/N) smiled.

"Well, first, I was going to wear that red dress that you love, and then I was going to-"

"Brendon's suspicious of our relationship."

"Wait. What?" Sarah finally responded after a long pause.

"Well, I don't think he knows what we're doing, exactly. He just suspects that I have a crush on you."

"Well, I damn sure hope you would."

(Y/N) chuckled. "That's not the point. You said you weren't ready to tell him."

"You're right... But, he's bound to find out sooner or later, I guess."

"Well, he's here right now. If you want to come over, we can break the news together."

"Of course, babe. I'll be right over."

"Okay. Bye, I love you."

"Bye, I love you more."

"That's not possible," (Y/N) said before hanging up."

She walked into the living room, Brendon looking up from his phone in anticipation.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, no one." She waved it off, as she blushed.


End file.
